


shades of gray in candlelight

by astridianmayfly



Series: Ectober 2019 [6]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Drabble, Ectober (Danny Phantom), Ectober 2019 (Danny Phantom), Ectober Week 2019 (Danny Phantom), Gen, ectober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridianmayfly/pseuds/astridianmayfly
Summary: "Do you ever think about the fact that Danny's half-dead?"





	shades of gray in candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> Ectober Day #6: Candlelight

Opening the window, Sam snuck into Tucker’s dark room, a candle aflame inside. A recent ghost attack had left Amity Park without power.

It was in the candlelight that, later, Sam asked the question that’d been weighing on her mind: “Do you ever think about the fact that Danny’s half-dead?” 

Tucker used to be jealous of his best friend. But he’d felt Danny’s low pulse. Danny told him that his ghost sense felt like he was inhaling dry ice. Once, Tucker found him huddled in a icicle-laden corner, a ghost sickness disrupting his ice core. In memories, Tucker patted Danny’s back as he puked up the remnants of a blood-blossom sandwich his mom had given him for lunch. Danny’s worst enemy was himself from a different timeline and his rival was a forty-year-old bachelor disturbingly infatuated with his mother. Tucker had seen him get his hand stuck through a wall. One time Tucker had to put a sock in Danny’s mouth to prevent him from his parents hearing his yelps of pain as Tucker stitched his wounds together. 

“All the time.”

A cool breeze came through the window, still ajar.

The candle flickered and faded and died. 


End file.
